i new feeling
by megumi hatake
Summary: [one shot] mark rompe con zoey, ella esta muy triste pero sierto cyniclon esta dispuesto a consolarla ZOEY X DREN [KISSHU X ICHIGO]


**Disclaimer:** los personajes de mew mew power (Tokyo mew mew) no me pertenecen, pero eso de seguro que ya lo sabían ¿o no?

Esta historia es de DREN X ZOEY (KISSHU X ICHIGO) pero creo que dren me quedo algo raro, pero no se, léanla y opinen ustedes

_-En cursiva_- pensamientos de dren

**-En negrita**- diálogos

-Normal- narración

---------------------------------------------------------------

**A new feeling**

**-Zoey lo siento pero lo nuestro no puede ser** – había dicho mark, sin siquiera mirarla a los ojos.

**¿Que? Pero mark yo…-** no pudo terminar, las lagrimas inundaban sus ojos y tenia un gran nudo en su garganta, salio corriendo no quería escuchar nada mas, corrió desesperada hasta que encontró un lugar apartado, se sentó en una banca que había en el lugar y empezó a llorar.

--------------------------------------------------------------

_Llorabas cuando te encontré, parecías desesperada, tenias los ojos rojos sentada sola en una banca alejada de todo el mundo, que triste te veías y por mas que no quisiera aceptarlo me dolía verte en ese estado, que mal me sentí y todo por culpa de ese tonto… ¿porque?… ¿porque a el y no a mi? _

_Me acerque lentamente a ti, me quede observándote en silencio un rato y es que aunque estuvieras así, mal, llorando, te veías muy hermosa, como siempre, que patético me sentí allí admirando tu belleza mientras tu llorabas en silencio, sufriendo, no quería que lloraras pero por otro lado, me daba miedo que te dieras cuenta de que yo estaba allí, temía tu reacción, no se porque nunca e sido así, pero es que en ese momento sentía como si no fuera yo, eso es lo que pasa cuando te enamoras de quien no debes enamorarte y yo me e enamorado de ti, no lo soportaba mas así que decidí romper aquel silencio._

**_-_hola linda minina_-_**_ dije sonriéndote, aquella sonrisa de siempre, tu alzaste tu mirada y pude ver tu rostro, las lagrimas caían de tus hermosos ojos por tus sonrojadas mejillas, te veías tan linda pero… tan triste._

**-dren_-_**_ dijiste algo asustada **– ¿**_**vienes a burlarte de mí?_ –_**_ sabes eres muy mala con migo, yo estaba realmente preocupado por ti, pero claro que podía esperar, tengo un poco la culpa de que pienses así de mi no es que me allá portado muy bien contigo._

**-¿burlarme?... ¿porque me burlaría de ti¿Eh? mi linda gatita_ –_**_ te dije sonriendo aun, quería ver que decías, la verdad si hubiera sido otro momento tal vez si me hubiera burlado, te hubiera dicho algo sobre tu estupido novio, pero no en aquel momento y es que estaba pensando diferente de cómo pienso siempre, además no soportaba la idea de pensar en el como tu novio._

**-¿eh?... no importa-**_ dijiste algo sorprendida, y es que creo que te diste cuenta de que mis intenciones no eran hacerte sentir peor, me alegre un poco pero no duro mucho, empezaste a llorar nuevamente y mas lagrimas cayeron de tus hermosos ojos, agachaste la cabeza y empezaste a sollozar, se te oía tan triste y de pronto sentí el impulso de abrazarte y consolarte, decirte que no lloraras que ese tonto no lo valía, pero solo pude abrazarte, si te abrase, me senté a tu lado y te envolví con mis brazos, te asustaste al principio pero correspondiste a mi abrazo y empezaste a llorar mas fuerte, yo solo te dejaba que lloraras, que te desahogaras lo necesitabas. _

**-no llores mas gatita_ –_**_ te dije después de un rato, tu alzaste la mirada y nos quedamos viendo fijamente, me sonreíste, la sonrisa mas linda que te e visto. _

**-gracias…-**_ susurraste abrazándome mas fuerte, no sabes cuanto me gusto aquello y es que me encantaba tenerte tan cerca de mi, pasaron algunos minutos mas así, hasta que me percate de que te habías quedado dormida, te veías tan hermosa, como siempre, parecías un pequeño ángel… mi pequeña gato ángel. _

_Te observe un rato dormida entre mis brazos, acerque mi rostro al tuyo y te bese, un corto y dulce beso, te acomode en aquel lugar y me levante, te mire una ultima vez, me marche y te deje allí dormida. _

_-----------------------------------------------------------_

Zoey se despertó, seguía en aquella banca, había tenido un extraño sueño, soñó que dren la consolaba pero… ¿había sido un sueño o había sido verdad? Se sentó en la banca y se restregó los ojos, después miro el cielo, se hacia de noche ya, empezaban a salir las estrellas y se veía una bonita luna, después rozo levemente sus labios con una de sus manos.

**-dren…-** susurro y sonrió, aquello no había sido un sueño, había ocurrido de verdad ella lo sabia, algo en su interior se lo decía, ya se sentía mucho mejor, se quedo un rato allí mirando las estrellas para después, irse a su casa a descansar un poco mas y, talvez soñar con su ahora amado cyniclon dren.

----------------------------------------------------------

FIN

---------------------------------------------------------

¿Que tal¿Que les pareció? espero que les aya gustado¿no creen que dren me quedo algo extraño?, opinen por favor déjenme un review y me dicen que les pareció y gracias por leerlo

**Megumi hatake **


End file.
